A Second Chance
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: Fred's death brought grief towards the Weasley Household. At least during the first months. ONESHOT. (Implied Fred/Luna and George/Luna)
**A second chance**

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by MJ**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. JKR does. I'M JUST HAVING FUN.**

 **A/N: This story is for the contest made by Sable Supernova: 50 Characters, 50 Prompts at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This story circles around Ron Weasley's POV**

 **ENJOY!**

 **/.../…/…/**

 **"I've always loved SUNRISE. It's like a reminder of second chances and Blast ended screwts" Fred Weasley to Ronald Weasley while drinking a cup of tea one morning at the burrow.**

Sunrise and Second Chances.

Those are the two words I constantly here from Fred every bloody day. He _was_ always the optimist of the family despite his rough edges and sometimes not-so-funny pranks (Well, in my defense, I'm always the victim of those so I don't quite find it enjoyable). Being cheerful and sunny _was_ like a motto for him even though grave situations like blown up experiments or horrible rows occur.

It's never dull when he's around…Of that I'm certain. Well, don't get me wrong and tell me that I'm discriminating or something at his other half (Damn, I sound like a sod from one of Hermione's novels). I mean, in absolute reality, George had those qualities too. However, at most times, even though he and Fred are very inseparable and horribly alike in their looks—that sometimes they can deceive people even mum—they're still unique in their own separate ways. Fred is just the straight out positive, energetic ball while George on the other hand, has a mixture of melancholy.

I could actually still remember that time when I was watching them from the kitchen practicing Quidditch with Bill, Charlie and Percy. (I was still five years old that time, so I was not allowed to be near brooms…a bit sad I know) They really have this streak of pure unexplainable enjoyment in their faces back then that I couldn't help but feel envious.

"But Muuuuummmm…." I whined while supporting myself with my arms as I tried to climb the counter to have a good look out at Bill who was flying a tad too high to catch the stone which they had charmed to be a snitch "I wan-t-ed to PLAY!"

Mum smiled at me from the sitting room where she had been teaching Ginny how to read and withdraw her wand to put a spell that will avoid me from getting injuries.

"You can play someday Ronniekins…Don't you worry" she had said.

A few minutes and a lot of sulking later, I finally decided to keep quiet and look at the game with appreciation. Bill had finally caught the snitch which eventually ended up with Fred laughing and George frowning. I don't know what had happened because George has been in Bill's team but one thing's for sure, that was the time I started to make out the differences between the two.

And then the war came. Fred died and it seems that all of all the glowing and sunny years he had brought us went into an abrupt and utter darkness. It was all unexpected and hazy that I can't even decipher if that really happened or not. Most people told me that I must move on and be happy with my life—and I know there is a hanging there that seems to scream 'YOU CAN DO IT…YOU'RE NOT THAT REALLY CLOSE TO HIM ANYWAY'— but how can I do that moving on whatsits really?

CLOSE or NOT, Fred IS and WILL ALWAYS BE MY BROTHER. We basically grew up together and though he may be a pain in the arse sometimes or not that really affectionate, I still love him with all my heart.

Not surprisingly, George was the one who became the most affected in this horrible event. Days after that, he cried for endlessly, locked himself away, only goes out his bedroom unless forced to, and drowned himself into liquor. We really tried to understand and be cheerful for him…we really do…but it seems that no matter what, we will always be sucked in his depression.

Thankfully, about three months after that, the family seems to go back to life. George finally came out from hiding- though not fully- it's still an improvement. I actually thought that we will go on and on living peacefully when a news from St. Mungo's shook and shattered our— especially George's— just remolding tranquility.

"Ron?" a soft voice interrupted making me pull out my thoughts. Looking up, I saw Hermione grinning.

"How was it?" I asked as she went to sat at a nearby chair and offered me a cup of tea which I gratefully took.

Hermione shifted her gaze from the white walls towards the sign at the top of the doorway which read "St. Mungo's waiting area" before making its way back to me.

"Divine… the child got most of the looks from her though…Blonde hair and all that" she giggled. "Though, it's quite funny that George got a black eye from the delivery."

I sipped at the drink before laughing.

"Poor him… and here I thought that that we will not suffer any more injuries… "I said "Anyway, what did the healers say? Is it already okay watch?"

Hermione nodded.

"Actually that's the reason I came to you…The whole family is already out there…"

"The whole family? You mean—"

"Yep, Bill, Charlie, Harry…the complete package. They seem to be giving George a hard time to be honest."

I laughed again, stood up as Hermione did so before saying matter of factly.

"You know when you receive a black eye; it is a Weasley tradition to give you years of verbal torture…"

/…/…/…/

Sure enough, when we eventually reached the hallway of the watching area— which is a huge room that had a glass window so you can peek from the outside— the whole Weasley family is there. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny are in a deep yet quiet mirth that it doesn't really need a great mind to guess that they're mocking George. He is a bit hassled and pushed at the corner you see and Mum seems to be telling them off and talking about being discrete and such. (Hermione then helped)

Shaking my head at the scene ('Sorry mum' I hear Ginny say) I then went beside the window and the frowning George.

"So which one is she?" I asked while scanning my eyes at the small living creatures that are placed on small cribs before us.

George's frown turned into a smile at that.

"She's not there yet. But the healers said they're going to place her this hour." He replied

"Hermione said that she actually looks like her. Blonde."

George nodded, stared at the people who had come— which are Harry and Dad— with small cups of drinks and sighed quite happily.

"Yes that's true… but truth be told…she has Weasley eyes…"

I shifted my gaze from the babies to him and gave a small smile.

"Fred sure is sneaky… He never told us…Though I always thought that maybe this is his parting gift"

Grabbing one drink from Harry, George smiled back.

"It is…and a great one at that"

A few minutes and glorious chatters later—the family had forgotten the black eye, thank goodness –the awaited baby girl came. True enough, she actually looked a lot like her mother but her face actually inherited the mischievous angles of Fred.

As I stared longer at the baby who is actually yawning at the present moment ('She's so damn cute!' Ginny and Hermione squealed) I couldn't help but wonder about the things that commenced before we came to this.

In reality, at first, when we heard from St. Mungo's that there is a girl there carrying a child that has Fred's DNA, we couldn't really accept it. We actually thought that it is someone's idea of cruel joke and greatly demanded the hospital to give us proof. At that time you see, we actually thought that Fred is the kind of guy that doesn't have the guts to settle down so it's quite a shock for us that he actually engaged to 'THAT' activity.

The family (Harry and Hermione included) had a HUGE row about that which ended up with all of us furious and crying.

A few days later when all of us finally cleared the air and declared truce, Hermione and Mum shared their fair amount of Knowledge and Love that persuades action.

"Don't you think that we must go? I mean if—NO— this is Fred's then he would be really upset that we haven't taken care of it…" they had said.

When we eventually went (in a hesitant manner honestly) to St. Mungo's, I couldn't be more astounded. Turns out the girl is Luna Lovegood and she and Fred—well Luna had told us during a painful batch of tears—have been acquainted since Dumbledore's funeral.

Though it took a long time to warm up to this reality, the family—especially George— (Ginny, Harry and Hermione are exceptions because they accepted it directly) ended up doing so anyway. Luna is a very sweet girl so it's not that hard.

Throughout the months of pregnancy, George is the one who took care of Luna (despite Mum's disapproval…It was not 'TRADITIONAL' according to her which earned quite a laugh from us. Well Fred had already done a very UNTRADITIONAL thing already so why stop now?). At the beginning, he was a bit cold towards her but as time pass by; he began to see what Fred had seen in her and eventually loved the girl.

In the other hand, upon knowing, Luna became reluctant and was already thinking to turn George down. For her, it's quite bad that she's going from the first twin to the other. But with the help from us (mostly Ginny and Hermione anyway) she slowly accepted this fact until it reached the point in which she is ready to return George's feelings. They got married a month before and everything couldn't be happier.

"So, what did you name her?" I asked George, who was now ogling the baby with the family.

Though, he didn't turn, I could still see George's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Had you remembered what the infamous motto of Fred is?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"That's where we got her name from…" George explained. "I mean, at least for me she's like a second chance…a second chance to be near someone who has Fred in her veins and a second chance for us to cherish and love everything and everyone we have before it's too late."

"Let me guess… her name is Sunrise… am I right?" I asked.

Despite himself, George threw his head back, laugh and clapped me on the shoulders.

"Congratulations Ickle Ronniekins you finally sprouted a brain!"

Instead on being insulted, I just shrugged.

"Having Hermione Granger as a girlfriend has some great benefits I suppose…"

I didn't see a slap coming.

/.../…/…/

 **A/N: WOOOOOOO ;) FINALLY FINISHED THIS LITTLE BABY.**

 **REVIEW PWEETY PWEASE?**

 **NEW A/N: If anyone had read this on my past account MJwritesOFFICIAL, Hi again!**


End file.
